Fallen Angel
by ssjgokillo
Summary: A Digidestined has fallen, to the creatures of the real world. Now, the other Digidestined hold a funeral... Can you guess who died?
1. Our Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

-------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  I, teh gr347 1337 m4573r 55jg0ki110, h4v3 n0 4ffi1i47i0n wh47503v3r wi7h Digim0n.  I d0 h0w3v3r 0wn 4 r3411y 5piffy V33m0n 4nd G470m0n p1u5hi3!  G470m0n h4z h3r 74i1 wr4pp3d 4r0und V33m0n 70 hug him... h0w k4w4ii!

-------------------------------------

            The sky is overcast, giving an even more gloomy appearance to a day that was already depressing.  Yet, it's quite fitting, seeing what we're all gathered here to do.  A final gathering for a friend, one ripped from us cruely.  One who more than any of us deserved a chance at life, because he's the one who gave us ours.  He gave two worlds the chance to live, and now the creatures in ours have taken him.  God, surely you had some reason to take him from us, from those who loved him most.  And I hope it is a damned good reason, for all the pain you've caused us.

            No one is more hurt that Hikari.  Even now, as I stare at her, she's almost as lifeless as the one we're here to bury.  Her face as pale, her eyes as vacant.  But she lives.  She lives only because he told her to live.  Otherwise, I think she'd be laying with her beloved, in that oak coffin.

            It's funny, but even now she's one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen, next to my wife.  When we were younger I had a silly little crush on her.  I actually thought something might have happened between us, but she didn't feel the same way.  She flirted with me, but not because she returned my feelings.  It was a game.  One that he won.  But, I realized that it didn't matter to me anymore.  By that time I had already found someone else.  I was one of the first ones to find out.  They felt like they had betrayed me, or that I'd be crushed.  On the contrary, I was one of the happiest for them.  It was about time they finally realized it.  Some of the others weren't too sure about it, but if you ever saw them together, you'd realize it really was destiny.  Was it destiny that took him from her?  The very night he had proposed to her.  A mugging, two guys with guns.  One had taken Hikari and was trying to have his way with her.  He knocked one uncounsious, but the other got one shot off.  He didn't stop though.  He had the other on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  He survived, our friend didn't.  He fell to the ground moments after, and soon the police and the paramedics arrived.  Kari was hysterical.  But his last words to her before he passed were, "Live Hikari-chan…. Live for me…".

            Now, here we are.  Alive, but certantily not well.  Nothing will ever be well again.  The world seems so empty with him gone.  Even with the way we fought when we were younger, I still wouldn't have wanted anyone else on my side.  It was thanks to him that we defeated the Digimon Emperor.  It was because of him we forgave Ken Ichijoji.  It was thanks to him we defeated MaloMyotismon.  Had it not been for him, we wouldn't have even come half as far as we have.  He is our fallen angel, to be loved, never forgotten.

            As everyone gathers round, Tai steps toward the podium.  "We are gathered here today, to mourn the passing of a good friend.  He was our leader, he was our strength.  We all owe something of our victories to him.  Had it not been for him, MaloMyotismon would have taken two worlds, with nothing more but a mind trick.  But he saw past it.  He saw what his real objective was, and thanks to his determination, he pulled us all out of the darkness into the light.  We will miss you always, Daisuke Motomiya…"

Author's Note:  Did ya see that one coming?  I was hoping that you'd think it was TK until the end.  I thought it rather appropriate.  I don't think enough people give Daisuke the credit for what he's accomplished.  Sure, he's a little hot-headed (okay, sometimes a lot) but he's a really nice guy!  And he really did do a heck of a lot for the Digidestined!  Come on, you all know you like him!  Just admit it!  Please?  Pretty please?  No?  Damn!  Oh well, I still think you kick ass Dai-kun!


	2. Fallen Angel Part Two

Fallen Angel (Part Two)

------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  I do not own Digimon.   Insert Witty Comment About Not Owning Digimon Here  In case you couldn't tell, I'm plum out of funny disclaimer ideas!

------------------------------------

This takes place after Daisuke's funeral.  It goes a little more indebt about what happened the night of Daisuke's death, as well as some other things.  This is told from Hikari's P.O.V.

            My apartment has never seemed so dark… unfamiliar.  It's been like this ever since… ever since he left.  IT ISN'T FAIR!!!  What did he do to deserve this?  What did I do to deserve having him ripped away from me?!  And why!  Why did he make me make that stupid promise.  Life isn't worth it without him…

            I glance through my teary eyes to look at the ring.  The ring he gave me that very night, when he asked me the question I had longed for him to ask.  Who knew?  Who knew that on a night filled with so much love, something like that could happen?  I was happier than I had ever been.  I said yes with out a moments hesatation.  How could I say anything else?  I was afraid that I was going to have to ask him!

            Daisuke… my angel of miracles.  Most people refer to me or Takeru as Angels, because of our Digimon.  But we weren't even close to him.  He was a living miracle, one we didn't deserve.  I'm surprised one day he didn't digivolve himself into MegaAngemon, like he wanted Veemon to do.

            Some people hated him because he "came between" me and Takeru's supposed relationship.  I love Takeru, but only like a brother.  Have you ever kissed your own brother?  Well, don't expect anything like that from me and Takeru.  Most never even tried to get to know him because of that.  Everyone had it in their heads that Hope and Light would get together… but what about Light and Miracles?  And why base it on something so base as our crests?!  They only embody a trait we have in ourselves.

            I embody light… most people thought at first because I was an innocent little girl, and that might have been part of it.  But in acutallity, it's because I glow.  I have some kind of power inside me that energizes Digimon, giving them strength.  When Daisuke found the golden digiegg, and was able to open it, I often wondered how he embodied Miracles.  In some of my musings I thought maybe he could perform a miracle, but that wasn't it.  He was the miracle.  He opened the golden digiegg to have Magnamon defeat Kimeramon.  He was able to call to Ken, to get him to join us.  He was the last person we thought would forgive Ken.  Out of all of us, he had the most reason to hate him.  He tortured him, he scared him.  He went so far as to have him choose which of his "friends" would live while the others died.  Instead, he offered himself.  He got on his knees and begged for our lives.  It wasn't really us, only Bakemon using some illusion… but he didn't know that.  He was willing to die for us.  Yet, even through that, he was able to forgive Ken.  He was the one who came through to Ken, synchronizing their hearts for the first ever DNA Digivolve.  And then, MaloMyotismon came.  The demon that had haunted Gatomon and I since we became Digidestined.  We thought he was gone… we were wrong.  He appeared out of Oikawa's body, and started to blanket both worlds in his darkness.  We fought back.  But he was prepared.  He used his Illusion Curse on us, sending us to a world of dreams, were are greatest fantasy came true.  I was in a world where Digimon and Humans lived together in peace.  And then I saw him, in the distance, waving towards me… Daisuke.  Then, the real Daisuke appeared, with XVmon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon.  He had been the only one not affected by the illusion, and instead had directed MaloMyotismon's energy to a different cause.  He had caused his digieggs to turn into their armor Digimon.  He pulled us out of our own illusions, and gave us the strength to fight back.  It might have been the light of all the Digivices around the world that destroyed MaloMyotismon, but it was Daisuke who gave us the chance.

             A couple years passed.  Everyone told me he probably wasn't interested in me anymore.  That hurt, so one day, I came out and said "Daisuke, do you love me?", and he replied "Of course Hikari… but I know about you and TK, it's alright.  I realized a long time ago that I was just hurting you when I pined after you like that."

            I couldn't believe it.  I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I threw my arms around him.  "No Dai.  I'm not with TK, or anyone else… only you."  I've never seen his eyes get as wide as they did when I told him that.  We shared our first kiss right there…

            And then we were an item.  It lasted all through our middle and high school years.  We graduated, and went to different colleges, but we stayed together.  He started his own business, selling his delicious food in a noodle cart he pulled around.  I became a part time teacher.

            Then, he asked me out to a really fancy resturant downtown.  We ate, and then took a walk in the park.  Right next to the lake, with the full moon shining down on us, he got down on one knee and said "Hikari-chan, I love you more than life itself.  Will you make me the happiest man on earth?  Will you marry me?", and before I knew what happened I had shouted yes and jumped into his arms as he put the engagment ring on my finger.  We shared a lingering kiss, and then decided to walk back to his car.  He drove me to my apartment, and walked me to my door.  But we never made it to the stairs.  Two men jumped out of the shadows, both holding guns.  One pushed me against the wall, and started tearing at the dress I was wearing, while the other told Daisuke to give him his money.  Daisuke said they could have anything they wanted, if they'd just let me go.  The man who had me against the wall looked at me, and shook his head, saying they'd be taking me too, as he continued to try and take off my dress.  The next thing I heard was a loud thump, as the first man crumpled to the ground.  My assailiant turned, only to receive Daisuke's fist in his face.  He broke his nose, but the man shot Daisuke in the chest.  But even then Daisuke didn't stop.  He pummeled the man until his face was unrecognizable, it was so swelled and bruised, with blood gushing out of his mouth.  He lost seven teeth, and had nineteen broken bones.  Daisuke collapsed to the ground, and looked at me, with that same triumphant smile he always wore, before he fell back.  Soon the cops and the paramedics arrived, telling me they'd do everything they could to save him.  He just looked at me, and grasped my hand.  "Hikari…"  He said, "Live… live for me.  I will always love you."  Then they put him in the ambulance, and drove him to the hospital.  He didn't make it into the emergency room before his life gave out…

            And now I'm here.  Alive, but not by my own choice.  I only live for him, as I always did.  And I will continue to live for him.  Even now, as a whimpering Veemon sleeps on the couch with Gatomon, I can almost feel him with me.  His arms wrapped protectively around me…

***

            Gatomon watched from the living room as her partner stood in the hallway, staring at the engagement ring she still wore.  She walked to the balcony, and stood there, staring at the moon.  Her partner said something, in a voice that was immediately carried away by the wind, so low that Gatomon almost missed it.

            "Ai shiteru Dai-chan…"

Author's Note:  Man, I just get worse and worse huh?  Fallen Angel was supposed to be a one shot kinda thing, but I got a few reviews asking for more info on what happened, so here it is.  Unfortunatley, I will not be bringing Dai-kun back to life, because… as much as I want to, I just can't.  This is now a two-shot fic, but that's as far as I'm willing to go with it.  Kari will have to live with the memory of Daisuke in her heart.  Because the ones we love, never really leave us.  I hope you liked it, please review!!


End file.
